


out there's a land that time don't command

by Hereinmidnightcity



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F is for friends who do stuff together!, if you squint your left eye and tilt your head to the right its a subtle relationship, time for a camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereinmidnightcity/pseuds/Hereinmidnightcity
Summary: Daniel doesn't know how it starts but all of a sudden it becomes an annual trip. He doesn't mind, either.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	out there's a land that time don't command

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I love both of these guys and I saw one picture of them and it looked like they were under stars so...yeah. This then happened.
> 
> As always my usual disclaimer: this is a work of fiction! If you see your name or someone's name you know in real life, hit that back button for me or keep your mouth shut. As well, any mistakes in here are mine.

Sebastian groaned as he reached into the bed of the truck and grabbed the gear.

“I’m getting too old for this.”

Daniel erupted in his trademark laugh, simultaneously noticing how Sebastian’s frown faded at the sound.

“You? Old? Mate, you’re only two years older than me.”

“Fine. We are both old then. Now, here. Help me out, yes?” Sebastian asked as he passed Daniel some of the camping gear they’d brought.

Once all their gear was unloaded, the two started the journey to their usual spot. It was an hours long trek but the two didn’t mind as they had loved it from the first time they’d been there many years ago.

The two drivers had made the camping trip an annual affair for the past five years. The first time when they went was in 2014 while they were teammates. Sebasatian said they needed team bonding while Daniel just wanted to get away from everything. He didn’t realize how true that would be and how much he’d needed the trip until he realized just how energized he was after one day out in the wilderness.

Sebastian was glad that he could include his then-teammate on the trip seeing as he didn’t want to go by himself. He also needed a break from the world of fast cars for even just a few days. As much as he loved the sport, there was so much happening with Red Bull and his career. It was also the first time he’d ever thought that maybe he wasn’t number one anymore or that there would be someone just as good, if not better, than himself.

Sebastian didn’t sweat it and even discussed it with Daniel on that first trip. They discussed the highs and the lows and Seb tried his best to act like he could give some sort of older experience. Even though Daniel was only two years younger, Sebastian still felt like Daniel would be the much younger, better teammate he’d always feared. So, Daniel suggested Seb take the Ferrari deal. From there, the two shared everything. They knew they could.

As the next season started, Daniel quickly became Red Bull’s number one star like Sebastian had predicted. However, Sebastian was also quickly being embraced by Ferrari as their young, championship winner. It didn’t hurt that another popular German had driven for Ferrari so Seb felt he would get to fill big shoes at one point.

While the two loved their roles and what was going for them, the two missed the trip. They couldn’t explain it but whether it was getting away from everything and everyone or spending time with someone other than their own teammates, they missed it. So, on a whim, they decided to go again that next year… and the year after that… and the year after that.

The former teammates did the best they could to camp and disconnect for the few days that they were out there. It wasn’t often they could genuinely disconnect and even though people did try to reach them, most of the time out there they ignored it. It was probably another reason they’d loved the trip and so desperately wanted to get back.

The first year, Sebastian had decided to go around their birthdays since they were only two days apart. Daniel agreed and the tradition stuck, making sure to go on an off week so they’d have more time. With the trip so close to their birthdays, Seb also rationalized that neither had to worry about getting the other a present in case they forgot. Most summers they both considered that a better gift than anything else.

As they trekked to their normal location, truck long forgotten, the two stopped once or twice to see any scenery that had started to change over the past year. But, finally, they found the clearing they were so used to after all these years and dropped everything.

A smile spread on Sebastian’s face as Daniel opened his arms wide and let out a sigh.

“Happy to be back?” Seb asked.

“Well of course! I’m telling you, when it’s time to retire I’m living here,” Daniel stated before starting to sort through all the supplies and bags and everything they would need.

“No, that’s impossible.”

“What? Why?”

“I already bought the rights to the land,” Seb responded with what Daniel could only describe as mischievous.

“You did not, old man,” Daniel cheekily responded before Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. His former teammate could be ridiculous sometimes but that didn’t mean Sebastian would ever get over it.

“Play your cards right and I’ll let you visit.”

The two prepared their camp, making sure to get everything just the way that it should be with their tent pitched and cooking materials all in their desired locations. After five previous trips, they fell into a rhythm of knowing where everything went and who would set up what.

Daniel and Sebastian went through their normal first day routine of swimming in the nearby lake as well as having Dan give Sebastian heart attack after heart attack as he tried more and more dangerous dives. This was only for a few times though before Daniel egged the German on that his normal competitive spirit returned and tried to give Daniel repeated heart attacks while diving.

The day quickly turned into the evening which quickly turned into night. As much as Daniel loved all the activities during the day, he always couldn’t wait until the night. The two not only had the perk of finding the best camping spot but also the best stargazing spot. It’d taken them a few attempts but finally, after a few years, they found a clearing big enough for them to spread out a blanket or two and look up. No distracts, no blocks. Just clear sky and stars.

It made Daniel think a lot whenever they lied down and looked up. Then again, he was known for planning and thinking and his mind never slowing down. It was another reason he was so glad to have Sebastian in his life.

Sebastian, over time, was slowly starting to teach Daniel how to slow down. Not on the track, of course. But in every other area of his life. Friends, family, relationships, pets, food choices, etc. Sebastian had begun to seep into Daniel’s life and he could tell when the Aussie would stop and think before answering or choosing anything.

And it wasn’t just Daniel that had learned from Seb. No, Sebastian had also picked up a few things from Daniel over the years. Daniel didn’t believe it but when Seb had pointed out how much more calmer he’d become, the Aussie started to believe it. It wasn’t to say that Sebastian wasn’t always happy or anything. But Sebastian was always fair and just and sometimes more uptight than needed in situations. Now when things went wrong, Sebastian found himself going more with the flow than ever before.

That warm summer night, a certain thought crossed Daniel’s mind. It wasn’t scary. It wasn’t truly anxious. But, it was still there and he needed to get it out into the universe.

“Hey Seb,” Daniel muttered. Seb hummed back in recognition and Daniel figured it was okay to keep going.

“I wasn’t the reason you left, right?”

Sebastian slowly turned to face him, confused as to where this was coming from.

“No, no. Of course not. Why would you think this?” Daniel shifted as well, facing his old teammate that so often occupied his mind.

“I don’t know. I mean, I know we talked about it back then but still, we weren’t great friends back then.”

“Liar,” Sebastian quickly retorted.

“What?”

“Liar. We were fantastic friends back then.”

Daniel laughed and Seb’s stomach flipped at how it echoed throughout their area. Their own area. Their time to be together. He couldn’t help the smile that grew once again.

Once Daniel finally calmed down enough, he turned back to Sebastian.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes I did! I said no and then asked you why you thought that.”

“Okay, all right. Good point.”

“Daniel,” Sebastian said before clearing his throat, “Times were different back then. But Red Bull still has the same environment. If I ever made you think that we weren’t friends, I’m sorry. That wasn’t what I wanted but sometimes that garage is...tricky to navigate.”

Daniel knew Sebastian was right. So he nodded and surprisingly, he didn’t say anything back. Until another thought caused him to laugh.

“Look at us. Two former Red Bull drivers that had great expectations and ultimately got replaced with the younger, better driver.”

Sebastian lightly slapped Daniel’s side.

“You were the younger, better driver for me!”

“Well yes, but now I know what it felt like!” Daniel lightly replied. It was never harsh. The two never had bitter words between them. No, that was their strength. They had some rough times at the beginning but they were better now. They had been since that first trip.

“Daniel,” Sebastian said before the Aussie looked over, “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!!! Go find me on tumblr: @jeeperslatifi


End file.
